


Yes please Dean

by myEttie



Series: Good Samaritan [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, honestly a little bit of plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy is starting high school. Dean gets emotional. Cas distracts Dean from his maudlin thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes please Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Hope you like. Love to know your thoughts, kudos and comments are most welcome.

Dean hadn’t been this nervous since the day Cas and he had asked Krissy if she wanted them to adopt her. It was the following September, Krissy was nearly 15 and about to start high school. As she pottered around the house gathering what she’d need Dean thought he would burst. Their daughter was his pride and joy. She sang softly as she moved through the house, her dark hair swaying with each step, a half smile on her face. Lost in thought Dean jumped slightly as warm arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hello Dean” Cas’s words tickled the back of his neck as Dean leaned in to the embrace. 

“Morning Cas” Dean brought his hands up to rest over his husbands. “Can’t believe she’s starting high school today, God, what if she hates it?” 

“Dean, Krissy excels in school. She will relish the challenge, you know this.” Turning Dean around to face him, Cas pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. “You just know what you were like in high school and you’re worried she’ll take the Dean Winchester route through school as opposed to the Castiel Winchester route” Cas grinned at his husband as Dean’s eyes widen with indignation. 

“I was not that bad!” Dean exclaimed.

Laughing Cas replied “I’m pretty sure you were worse than you even told me. I definitely got the abridged Cliff Notes version.”

“Come on Dads, we’ll be late!” Krissy was smiling indulgently as she called out to her fathers. They were so hopelessly gone on each other, so sweet it made her teeth ache. And her heart too, just a little, it wasn’t jealousy, it was longing. She knew her self well enough to know that having been raised for the last year and half surround by such an all-encompassing love, she would never settle for less. 

Figuring high school would be the last place she’d find such a thing she had resolved to focus on her school work and making a few decent friends instead. Boys could wait till college or even beyond that. She was in no hurry.

 

Cas and Dean climbed out of the Impala before Krissy could think to stop them. Meeting her at the passenger side, both men fidgeted slightly, before looking down and catching her eye. “I’ll be fine! Honest.” Krissy tried to sound reassuring, but she was starting to feel nervous now too.

“If anyone gives you shit, you ring me and I’ll send Benny to sort them out.” Dean stated before wrapping his arm tight around Krissy’s shoulders. “Love you” letting go Dean stepped back, allowing Cas to move closer. 

Cupping a cheek in one hand, Cas kissed the top of her head, “Love you” he mattered against her hair line, reluctant to step back. Sighing slightly Krissy reached out both arms and pulled her dopey dads in for a group hug.

“I’ll be home by four, OK, don’t worry, I got this.” Squeezing a little bit tighter before stepping back, Krissy took a deep breath and headed toward the main gate of the school. Determined not to look back she strode briskly in to the building. Focusing on the route she knew to take to get to home room.

“God Cas, why does my heart ache? It’s not like she is four years old heading in to kindergarten.” Dean couldn’t help but ask, he loved his daughter, absolutely he did, but surely this ache, this worry, was too much.

“Dean, I know she is fourteen, but she is our baby, and this is a sign that she is growing up. We haven’t had her long and now it feels like we might lose her, and it is far too soon for either of us to accept that.” Dean’s question may have been rhetorical but Cas felt as Dean did and he was trying to rationalise it to himself too.

A pained half groan escaped Dean, turning to his husband once again he leaned his head against Cas’s chest, breathing in the familiar scent of home. Cas’s arms wrapped around Dean, leaning forward Cas kissed the top of Dean head just like he had with Krissy. “Come on, let’s head home, I’m sure we’ll find a way to distract you from these maudlin thoughts.” Cas’s hips pressed forward ever so slightly, but it was enough for Dean to notice.

 

They made it home in record time. Cas had refrained from distracting Dean during the drive so he was able to focus on not crashing. Once inside their home, with the front door securely locked behind them, Cas launched himself at Dean. Burying his fingers in Deans soft short hair, Cas kissed his husband deeply, pressing his body as close to Dean as he could get. 

Dean shared his husband’s desperation, it had been an emotional morning, and they both needed this badly. Grabbing his husband’s ever perfect ass, Dean ground their groins together, groaning in to the kiss, as their erect cocks pressed together.

De-tangling his hands from Dean’s hair, Cas ran his hands down and over Dean’s back and shoulders. The t-shirt Dean wore was soft and warm under his palms. Reaching down Cas ran his fingers along Deans tummy, just over the waist band of his jeans. Dean’s mussels fluttered under his touch, grabbing the hem of the t-shirt Cas drew it up and off. Finally his fingers could feel the warmth of Dean’s freckled skin, leaning forward Cas kissed his way down Dean’s neck, to his collarbone, down further until he was tonguing and sucking on a dusky nipple. 

Dean groaned as Cas tongued his nipple, it felt so good. Reaching blindly, Dean found the buttons of Cas’s pants. After some fumbling the buttons gave way and Dean could slip his hand inside to palm his husband's cock. 

Cas bit down harder than he intended on Dean’s chest, the sudden touch to his cock, catching him off guard. “Jesus Dean, fuck, what you do to me, god,… love you so much.” Cas knew he was incoherent but he needed an outlet for all that he was feeling, and garbled words would have to do. 

Dean slid to his knees, easing Cas’s pants and briefs down as he went. He could hear Cas falling apart above him and he hadn’t even so much as kissed his cock yet. Nosing along his husbands cock, Dean breathed in the familiar scent. Kissing and licking along the shaft Dean reacquainted himself with his husbands taste. Humming slightly he wondered when he’d last done this, two weeks ago maybe, hadn’t Krissy had a sleep over with Ellen? Whatever, it felt like the first time, all of what, 4 years ago? Fuck had he only had Cas for four years? Felt like a lifetime and still not long enough. His head was too full of thoughts, pushing them aside Dean focused on the task at hand. 

Cas glanced down, marvelling at the view. Dean light brown hair rested against Cas’s stomach as his husband nosed along his cock. He could feel Deans lips against the shaft, feel Dean’s tongue licking along its length. Needing to touch his lover, Cas reached down and carded his fingers through Deans hair gently. Four years they’d had this, four short years. Cas couldn’t remember how life was before Dean, didn’t care to remember. Dean was his forever. Cas gasped Dean’s warm mouth encased around his shaft, sucking determinedly. 

Running his tongue over the slit in the head of Cas’s cock, Dean hummed at Cas’s reaction. Unable to resist Cas’s hips had started thrusting gently, Dean bobbing his head on each thrust, the head of Cas’s cock now tipping the back of Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed all he could, one hand resting of Cas’s hip, the other messaging Cas’s balls.

“Dean” Cas groaned out a warning. Dean eased back a bit, leaving just the head of Cas’s cock in his mouth Dean continued to suck as Cas came in his mouth. Swallowing as much as he could, Dean allowed the rest to mark his lips and chin. Cas sank to the floor on his knees in front of Dean. 

“Fuck” Cas was a wreck, the sight of his cum on Dean’s lips and chin, fuck, he didn’t have the words. Pulling Dean gently towards him, Cas licked Dean’s face clean. Dean moaned, leaning in to Cas. Wrapping his arms around Dean, Cas raised them both to their feet, and guided them upstairs to bed.

Dean was rock hard Cas realised, “Poor baby” Cas murmured, laying Dean gently down on the their bed. Gently he ran his hands over Dean’s bare chest, kissing a path south. Opening Dean’s jeans he lifted Dean’s hips and slid the offending garment down. Dressed only in black boxers, spread out in front of Cas, Dean looked unbelievable hot. Cas leaned over his husband, “Some days Dean, I truly can’t believe that you’re mine.”

Reaching out toward Cas, Dean replied “Believe it.” Cas lay beside his husband, drawing them together, chest to chest, legs entangled. Kissing Dean with everything he had, Cas reached between them and took Deans cock in his hand. Enjoying the heat and weight of it, Cas squeezed gently. Dean rewarded him with a deep groan, “Nghmph, Cas” Dean gasped as Cas pressed his thumb to the slit in the head of Deans cock, spreading the drops of precome around, before stroking gently. 

Dean knew he wouldn’t last long, it felt too good. Thrusting his hips up, hoping to encourage Cas to increase the pace of his strokes. Cas caught on quick, and Dean groaned in pleasure, he was so close. Cas slid his other hand between them, kissing Dean all the while, his free hand sliding to Dean’s balls, palming them, then tugging them gently. Dean came hard, biting down on Cas’s bottom lip, as cum spurted out, covering Cas’s fist and Deans own chest. Breathing heavily, both men rolled on to their backs, heads turned so they faced each other, matching grins spread across their faces.

A little while later, with Cas curled up tight against his chest, Dean decided to voice the question that had been running around his head for a while now. Clearing his throat Dean began hesitantly, “Cas?” 

“Yes Dean?” Cas replied leaning back slightly to look at Dean. He knew that tone, Dean had something serious to say.

“You know, they, they say only children can get lonely. Do you think, maybe, do you think maybe we could look in to adopting another child?” Dean bit his lower lip, waiting for Cas to reply.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts Cas replied “Yes please Dean.”


End file.
